


Hey, Baby!

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, dancing!au, i dont know what this is tbh, i guess, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: Sometimes you just can't resist dancing.Prompted by the song Hey, Baby! By Bruce Channel(https://youtu.be/IvqbYTzppMU)





	

"Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Seungkwan sang along and stood up from their living room sofa. He started to wiggle his hips to the music. He loved to dance to this song; It was in English but he didn't care. 

"Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Seungkwan turned to face Vernon who was still sitting on the sofa and held out his hand towards him, still wiggling his butt to the beat and singing his heart out as best as he could with a happy smile and a raised evebrow that read "Come on, I know you want to." Vernon laughed at Boo's antics and grabbed his hand letting Seungkwan pull him from the sofa. Vernon started to wiggle his hips to the music.

"When I saw you walking down the street  
I said that's a kind of girl I'd like to meet."

Seungkwan and Vernon probably would look extremely stupid right now if anyone walked in, two boys wearing nothing but underwear, oversized t-shirts and socks dancing to a very old English song but they didn't care. They were having fun, both of them dancing to the music being played from the radio, smiles on both their faces. 

"She's so pretty, Lord she's fine  
I'm gonna make her mine all mine"

Vernon dramatically got down on his knees and sang along while pointing to Boo as he was swaying his hips in time with the music, hands in the air, not a care in the world. Seungkwan shuffled his feet along the wooden floor making little shimmy movements with his arms.

"Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Vernon was holding Seungkwan's hips and swaying them with the pulse of the music almost as if Seungkwan was grinding on him. By now Seungkwan had his eyes closed, totally emersed in the music. Vernon took hold of Seungkwan's hand and spun him around before catching him and dipping down to the floor. Seungkwan's eyes widened in fear but Vernon just flashed him a bright smile and a small giggle.

"When you turned and walked away  
That's when I want to say"

Seungkwan dramatically turned away from Vernon, sassily walking to the other side of the room before looking over his shoulder and blowing Vernon a kiss which made him laugh. Seungkwan walked back to Vernon and placed his hands around his waist before starting to sway.

"C'mon baby, give me a whirl  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Vernon intensely sang with his arms in the air towards Seungkwan who was twirling on the spot laughing with a massive smile on his face. They shuffled towards eachother, shimmying their shoulders while making weird facial expressions.

"Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Seungkwan walked up to Vernon with a twinkle in his eye and placed his hand on the other boys stomach before seductively sliding down Vernon's body which cause the latter to blush. Vernon gentle pushed Seungkwan away, face red with embarrassment.

"When you turned and walked away  
That's when I want to say"

Seungkwan stood back up and put his hands in the air while wiggling his hips. Vernon was mesmerised by Seungkwan's movements by this point. The boy moved his hips so effortlessly in perfect time with the music. He looked like he was enjoying the dancing way too much but who cares.

"C'mon baby, give me a whirl  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Seungkwan opened his eyes and focused on Vernon while seductively moving his butt. There was a michevious glint in his eye and Vernon was definitely getting a bit hot. Seungkwan raised a hand and beckond Vernon towards him. He grabbed Vernon's hands and held either one before pulling his arms back and forth, shuffling his feet on the floor as an attempt to make Verno dance too.

"Hey, hey baby  
I want to know if you'll be my girl"

Seungkwan placed Vernon's hands on either side of his waist, his head was resting on Vernon's chest. They were swaying gently to the song which was now ending. He let out a gentle sigh, he was happy, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes so sorry if it's rubbish


End file.
